Happy birthday Carly!
by Hitsuhina13
Summary: On Carly's birthday, Jack has something very important to ask her in front of all of his friends and family 3rd 5ds one-shot R&R be nice


Today was Carly's birthday so her boss gave her the whole weekend off to spend time with her friends. Jack was asking Yusei to give a quick check on his runner because he had an important thing to do that day. "There you go, Jack, that should do the trick," Yusei said.

"Thanks, Yusei" Jack replied well I'll be heading out now. With that, he got on his duel runner and drove off.

On the same day Leo, Luna Akiza was planning what to buy for Carly on her birthday. "So what should we get for Carly sis?" Leo asked. "Hum, I'm not sure what about you Akiza?" Luna asked. "To be honest I'm not sure what to get for her" Akiza replied as they were all walking home from school.

On the way to Yusei, Crow, and Jack place. With Yusei he was giving Crow a call is to pick up a few things to set up for Carly's birthday at their place. "Uh huh just leave it to me Yusei I'll be back in about an hour" Crow replied.

"Thanks," Yusei said "come on you two hurry up! I want to see Yusei right away!" Leo said in a happy voice.

Akiza alright, alright no need to yell "yeah big sis Akiza is right" Luna replied.

During that time Yusei was cleaning up the place by moving his duel runner out of the way and Akiza's duel runner that was still in progress. He was lucky enough to finish all of the cleanings before Akiza and twins came over.

Jack was still driving around town and he stopped at many different jewelry stores but it didn't have the right gift that he was looking for Carly.

Carly was just hanging around at her apt like she normally does when she doesn't feel like doing anything. "I know today is my birthday but I really don't feel like doing anything," she said. On that day she got a few people to say happy birthday to her most people at her work.

And a few random people that really like the scoops she has been writing lately.

When Akiza and the twins arrived at the gangs' place they all said hi to Yusei. He responded by saying hi back.

"I got the place all clean I just need Crow to back with the things I told him to get for Carly's birthday," he said to Akiza and the twins. "So what do we do now Yusei?" Akiza asked. "I'm not sure other than waiting for Crow to come back and Jack with the guess of honor.

Puls a few other people that I think is ok to come to Carly's birthday.

"I see," Luna said "I know Yusei can you please have a duel with me? I learned a little new trick today at school" Leo said. "Sure why not it will be a good way to kill some time until Crow, Jack, and Carly plus a few other people" Yusei replied.

Both let's duel! It's been about 30 minutes in the duel Yusei had 1000 life points left while Leo was down to his last 500.

"Stardust dragon now attack Leo directly!" Yusei said. "Oww," Leo replied sorry Leo it looks like I win this one," Yusei said.

"Aww man I thought I had his one in the bag," he said.

Luna "think of this like this you were able to stay for more than three more rounds this time around Leo. And if latest about two and a half rounds in order to call out power tool dragon you would have a pretty good chance at beating Yusei in a duel".

"I'm back Yusei!" Crow said hey there Crow everyone said. I got all of the stuff you told me to get Yusei. "Thanks, Crow come on Leo let's put our decks and duel disks away," Yusei told Leo.

"Ok, Yusei" Leo replied about ten minutes later Yusei and Leo put all of their duel stuff away.

Luna to bad we weren't able to buy a gift for big sister Carly. Crow "I know why don't you Leo make her a birthday card when you guys are done we can all sign it". We do have some art supplies it should be enough to make Carly a birthday card.

During that time Crow was organizing the birthday supplies along with Akiza while sitting on the couch.

The twins ok come on sis let get straight to work. 30 minutes later there all done. The cover said happy birthday Carly from team 5ds. With a drawn version fortune lady earth on it too.

Were done you guys the twins said at the same time. Akiza got up from the couch to sign the card then Crow got up and sign it too. "Hey, Yusei come over here and sign this birthday card Leo and Luna made for Carly!" Crow said.

Alright, no need to yell at me there I signed my name on it.

Yusei decided to call Trudge and Mina to see if they can come to Carly's birthday.

"No can do Yusei I don't think we can make it" Trudge replied. We're still working on the case that we haven't cracked yet. "Na don't worry about it no to say sorry" he replied. "Well ok then bye one more thing Yusei," Trudge said.

"What is it, it better not be something stupid," Yusei said.

"Make sure all of you guys don't.." Trudge began. "Ok, then that's enough with that Yusei hang up his phone.

Crow "so what did he say Yusei" his response was no they can make it an end of the story.

"Well alright then let's get this place set up for the birthday girl," Crow said. Everyone ok Crow let get this done. It took them about two hours since they were fighting over where to put most of the stuff at.

With Jack, he was starting to get really mad that he couldn't find the right gift for Carly at any jewelry store he went to for the past three hours.

Jack "alright this is the last jewelry store in this whole town it better have what I'm looking for". The shopkeeper "hello their young man is there something you're looking for?" "Well yes there is something I'm looking for" he replied.

"20 minutes later here you go, young man, I'm sure she will love this" the shopkeeper replied.

"Thank you," Jack said thank you to the owner.

With that, he left the store and got on his duel runner and drove to Carly's place. Ding dong "coming," Carly said. Oh, Jackie, it's you what are you doing here? "I have a little surprise for you at my place," he said to her.

"Come on we better hurry up so we won't get caught in traffic," Jack said. So he took her hand and daring her all the way downstairs to his duel runner.

"Alright Carly get on," he said to her "fine" was Carly reply. After she got on Jack checked his pocket one more time to make sure the black box is still in there. In head "phew good thing I didn't lose this while driving so fast". "What are we waiting for Jackie to hurry up and get on your runner I thought you told me that we are press on time," she said.

Alright, alright I'm getting on hold your horses. With that he took off "hang on tight Carly it's going to be a fast ride" he told to her.

"Ok Jackie" Carly said so she hugged his stomach threw out the whole ride.

When they arrived at the garage Jack told Carly to sit in his runner until he tells her to go inside. She responded by saying "ok Jackie doesn't take too long". "I'm back guys so is everything all set up?" Jack asked.

Leo responded, "by saying yes Jack it's all done!" Well, this is pretty good now all of you guys hide so I can get Carly.

"Ok Carly don't open your eyes until I say so," Jack said while tying a white hanky over her eyes.

"Ok Jackie" she replied when they arrived down at the garage he untied the hanky. Everyone "happy birthday Carly!" "Here Carly me and Luna made this for you," Leo said. "Awww thank you, Leo Luna, I really like it" she replied.

The party went on as planned Yusei was lucky that Martha and a few of the orphans were able to come at the last minute. Along with the birthday cake since Yusei forgot to tell Crow to buy one. Along with the birthday supplies for Carly.

Carly opened the gifts the orphans got for her she saw that it was a video camera and other stuff that came with it. Martha gave her a gift card to the usual coffee shop she goes to on break.

"Thank you so much, everyone, I really liked all of my gifts this year," Carly said.

"Ok time for the birthday cake!" Martha said now everyone come together. They all got together while Crow put on the candles and light it up.

The birthday song after that Carly made a wish and blew out the candles.

Then Jack went to get paper plates and a knife to cut the cake. When everyone finished eating the cake they were all ready to go home. "Hang on there one more gift that Carly hasn't open yet," Jack said. Alright, I can do this Jack went into his pocket and pull out a little black box.

Everyone gasp Martha oh my, my little Jack is growing up. He got on his knees and said Carly will you marry me? And be with me forever? until we have kids one day".

Her eyes started to tear up a little she jumped on him and said: "of course I will marry you, Jack!" they both fell down and laugh. Crow "so Jack aren't you supposed to give the birthday girl a kiss to seal the deal" in a joking voice.

Everyone just narrowed their eyes in front of Crow for messing up this beautiful moment.

Jack got up first then help Carly got up to. He pulled her into a deep kiss everyone clapped and cheered for the happy couple. Martha ok kids it time for us to go home Akiza come on Leo Luna I'll walk you guys home. Everyone said their goodbyes to each other.

Crow so when the wedding? Jack, you just have to wait and see. Come on birthday girl it's time for me to take you home.

With that Jack, took Carly home thanks, Jackie, this is the best birthday I ever had.

 **Alright here's another 5ds one shot of my other favorite couple Jack and Carly so I hope you guys like it and it's been a while since I wrote Yu Gi Oh 5ds story**


End file.
